


A morning with Moira and David

by pombaloo



Series: Adventures with a 2 year old [8]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 16:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pombaloo/pseuds/pombaloo
Summary: AU – During their time in Schitt’s Creek, Moira finds herself pregnant, much to her and Johnny's surprise. The little tyke, Charlotte (Lottie for short) is now over 2 years old.
Relationships: Alexis Rose & David Rose, Alexis Rose & Moira Rose, David Rose & Moira Rose
Series: Adventures with a 2 year old [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158263
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	A morning with Moira and David

Moira was waiting in the Motel Reception for her and David’s weekly tradition of perusing through their clothes that were stored upstairs in the Motel. Moira was letting the remarkably still alive fish in the fish tank entertain Lottie while she looked through a magazine. Lottie stood on the Motel couch with her shoes on, something she would not be allowed to do in their room, and followed the fishes' movements with her finger. Lottie regularly told Moira ‘Look Mommy the fishy,’ for Moira to smile at her and return to her reading. Moira did not understand how after hours of watching the fish Lottie was still amused by them, but she was pleased that her daughter was entertaining herself.

David eventually entered, he paused immediately at the sight of his little sister, disgust filling his face. ‘What is she doing here?’ He asked, his index finger swirling in a circle as he pointed at Lottie. 

‘Little Miss Rose will be joining us today,’ Moira announced firmly, trying to give him no room to argue. Lottie turned away from the fish tank to face her mother, scrunching her nose with excitement at her. Moira scrunched her nose back, then helped her down from the couch.

‘David!’ Lottie greeted her brother happily. She knew not to run and attach herself to him, like she would with Stevie or Alexis.

‘Lottie,’ David grimaced at her, still frozen in his spot. He fixed his gaze back on his mother. ‘Does she have to? We haven’t spent any time just the two of us all week,’ he protested, hands on his hips.

‘And whose fault is that David? I will not be tried and condemned for a crime I have not committed,’ Moira objected, unhappy at the accusation. She put the magazine back in the pile and stood up.

‘Where’s Dad? Stevie? She loves Stevie, I am sure she would prefer to spend time with Stevie.’ David popped his head into the back room, hoping to find someone, anyone.

‘They are both unavailable David. I have checked. It is you who insists on committing to this time every week, not me.’

‘Surely there is someone who can care for her?’ he asked, frustrated with their predicament.

‘David, you are very aware that I would not be putting myself through this unless it was completely necessary. You must see it as the perfect opportunity to help me install our fashionable ways upon Little Miss Rose.’

‘Fine,’ David snapped, making his way to the stairs. Moira and Lottie followed, taking a little longer than he did to ascend. 

‘If she is unable to climb the stairs necessary to access the clothes, then she should not be allowed to set her eyes upon them.’ David shouted down at them as he waited for them to appear.

Moira ignored him, she was not going to inform him that it was mainly her heels slowing them down. Lottie had completed many hours of stair practice with Johnny and Stevie in times when there was not much going on at the Motel. She liked to help Stevie take their clean clothes upstairs. Lottie helped her tidy them away neatly, whilst peaking at the wonders that she found as she went. 

The upstairs room was perfectly sectioned into each Rose’s collection of clothing. Moira and David’s areas were naturally the biggest. Alexis’ clothes tended to be so skimpy that they did not take up much storage space and Johnny only had a finite number of suits. Lottie’s spare and old clothes lived in a small dresser. Moira could not yet even begin to think of getting rid of Lottie’s petite baby clothes. They were too adorable, even if she had not found that Lottie was at that age. 

Lottie sat herself down by her dresser and yanked it open, pulling out the many garments that caught her attention. She was not going to waste her opportunity at attending the famous ritual of choosing the week’s clothes. She had been very aware that it was an event she was purposely not invited to.

‘See,’ David pointed at his sister’s actions, ‘This is why she should not be here.’

‘It’s only a few clothes David, I will put them away when she’s finished,’ Moira frowned at him then smiled at Lottie, encouraging her to continue. She was very proud that her daughter had inherited her appreciation of style and fashion. Moira did not know what she would do if she had not.

David pulled out the sweaters he wanted to wear that week, while Moira picked out different items and discussed with him what she could pair with them. Moira would then ask Lottie for her opinion, which David did not understand. He did not see what a two year old could know. After Lottie surprisingly made some consecutive good decisions, David thought he would test her out. 

He decided he would be kind and started out easy, as she was only a baby. ‘If Mom was going to wear this blouse, then should she wear this skirt, or this skirt?’ He held up two completely different skirts, one obviously better suited to the top he had pointed out. Lottie gestured towards the correct matching skirt.

‘Good choice,’ he complimented her before finding a slightly harder decision. Moira watched with intrigue as her daughter perfectly matched up another outfit for her.  
‘She’s quite good at this,’ David stated as Lottie sat beaming. She had never been the centre of her brother’s attention for a positive reason before. 

Not long had passed before they had decided on Moira’s outfits together. Lottie then presented her mother with a selection of garments that she wanted to wear in the week. Moira and David were again pleasantly surprised at her choices, only returning and swapping out a few of her items. 

Happy with their haul, David lugged their clothes back to their rooms, unhappy at there being more clothes to carry than normal. Lottie helped David hang his sweaters up in his closet, making use of the currency she had earned. 

‘Can you paint my nails?’ Lottie asked after they had finished. Moira moved to the doorway upon hearing the request, wondering how David would react. She had been waiting for the day when her son would start to appreciate her youngest daughter. She was desperate for her two closest children to get on.

‘Just this once, as you have been so helpful. But do not expect to help us with the clothes next week, okay? This is a one time only thing,’ he spelled out clearly. 

Lottie nodded her understanding earnestly. She was disappointed at still being banned from the weekly event, but pleased that David had agreed to do her nails. Moira quickly exited the doorway before they could see that she had been watching. 

‘Tell me how to paint her nails,’ David instructed as he entered his parents’ room, Lottie following happily behind him. ‘I’ve made it clear I will only do this once as a thank you for helping,’ he warned his mother.

‘Her nail polishes are in the drawer, if you sit her on the normal chair at the table then she knows to keep her hands still,’ Moira instructed, wondering how long it would take for him to request her intervention. She purposely kept herself looking busy to encourage him to attempt everything himself.

‘How do I sit her on the chair?’ David stood there eyeing up his sister and the chair, trying to work out how to put them together.

‘You pick her up,’ Moira informed, trying to only sneak glances out the corner of her eyes. 

Lottie stood expectantly next to the chair that was the same size as her. David awkwardly put his hands around her waist and lifted her up. Moira resisted the urge to tell him how it was not a complicated endeavour. She was happily surprised that he had picked her up himself.

‘What colour do you want?’ David asked as he browsed the dark shades available, mainly colours that Alexis no longer needed. Lottie was only allowed to be painted by one of her mother’s polishes when a special occasion had arisen. What more did she have to look forward to in life if every nail colour was readily available to her at such a young age. 

‘Red,’ Lottie requested, she wanted to match her mother’s nails. 

‘I believe there’s a dark burgundy in there, David,’ Moira suggested as she poured herself a cup of tea. ‘I believe it is the colour Little Miss Rose is referring to.’ Lottie nodded in agreement as David founded the required polish. 

Lottie sat very still as David carefully painted her tiny nails, marvelling at how incredibly small they were. He had not expected this challenge when signing up to the activity. David warned Lottie that he would not be pleased if she did anything to chip or ruin her nails, and enforced that he would not be repainting them.  
Feeling a sense of accomplishment at his sister’s perfectly painted nails, he jokingly asked Moira if she needed her nails doing as well. Moira politely declined, smiling at his unexpected enjoyment. 

David returned to his room, letting Moira police the drying of the nails. He sat down on his bed and opened one of his favourite magazines, horrified at what he found. Storming back to his parents’ room, he threw the magazine onto the table, fractionally missing Moira’s cup of tea.

‘What is this?’ he shouted, fury filling him. A small smile trickled onto Lottie’s face, she was proud of her artwork. Moira studied the image. The pages had been well and truly defaced by scribbles of many different colours.

‘This is one of my favourite magazines,’ his voice still raised, ‘And it has been ruined.’ David angrily glared down at Lottie.

Lottie burst into tears, causing Moira to quickly plonk her on her lap, minding the nails. She hoped it wasn’t a repeat of the Roland Jr incident. She felt optimistic that Lottie’s actions had been accidental.

‘I am sure that ruining your magazine was never the intended activity. Alexis looked after Lottie for a minute while I popped out yesterday, and it would seem she let her do some colouring.’ Moira rubbed Lottie’s arm comfortingly as she held her tightly, hoping that her explanation was the truth. She was annoyed that David had been so quick to anger after he and Lottie had been getting on so nicely. Moira so desperately wanted them to get on well.

‘My magazine is ruined,’ David elongated the last word. 

‘You have said that David. And I am apologising on behalf of Alexis,’ Moira’s annoyance was building. There was no way of resurrecting the magazine. The deed had been done. 

‘But it was not Alexis. It was Lottie,’ his glare continued at his sister.

‘I sorry David,’ Lottie whimpered then burst into tears again. Moira noted that her daughter did seem truly sorry this time.

‘David, the markers are stored in the cupboard, out of reach of two year olds. For Lottie to have access to them, she must have been aided. You cannot blame her.’ 

‘Then I will blame Alexis when she is back,’ he announced as he stormed back into his room, unaware that Alexis had just returned from her run.

‘What about me?’ Alexis enquired as she took her earphones off. David held up the open magazine in her face. 

‘Ohh,’ she dodged the magazine and went into her parents’ room to grab a drink. ‘Lollipop and I were doing some colouring yesterday and I took my eyes off her for like one second, David. And then I looked back, and found she had done some scribbles.’

‘On my magazine,’ David glared at her.

‘Yes on your magazine. You have plenty of magazines, David.’ Alexis squatted down and grabbed a yoghurt out of the fridge. Moira signalled for her to grab one for Lottie too. ‘I put the magazine at the bottom of the pile and hoped it would take you a while to find it,’ she admitted.

‘I wondered why it had moved,’ he huffed.

Moira moved Lottie back into her seat in preparation for the yoghurt.

‘You can blame Mom,’ Alexis sat down and handed Lottie her yoghurt. ‘She was out for a lot longer than she said she would be. It wouldn’t have happened if she was looking after her.’

‘Alexis, David, why must you both be so constantly irksome? Now is not the time for pettifogging. David, it is only a magazine. Alexis, you must learn to take responsibility for your own actions.’ Moira sighed at her oldest children, then grimaced at the yoghurt Lottie was splattering over her face. She grabbed a bib and put it on her.

‘Why can’t she eat properly?’ David jibed at his sister.

‘David, stop picking on her,’ Moira shouted at him, ‘You may leave now. Go and sulk in your room.’

‘Burn David,’ Alexis smiled as her brother retreated to their room. ‘Just ignore him, Lollipop, he’s just annoyed that you are more grown up than him,’ Alexis informed her little sister, booping her on the nose affectionately, avoiding the yoghurt as she did so. 

‘Shall we play outside once you have finished your yoghurt?’ Moira asked Lottie. An activity that Moira could only tolerate on the specialist of occasions. David’s outburst qualified in her mind and she hoped the fresh air would tire her daughter out for a long afternoon nap. 

‘Yes please Mommy!’ Lottie nodded enthusiastically at her mother. ‘And Lexis?’ she asked, looking up angelically at her big sister.

‘Okay Lollipop, but only for a little bit,’ Alexis smiled down at her sister. She liked being her sister’s favourite sibling, even if she wasn’t her mother’s favourite child.  
Moira cleaned Lottie up and they headed outside.


End file.
